Nothing I Would Trade
by BloodyUnicorn
Summary: Started as fill for Day 7 of Faberry Week: Roommate!Faberry, will now be multi-chapter. Quinn is torn between her head and her heart when it comes to her feelings towards her friend and roommate. The only thing she is sure though, is that her life would be a misery without Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

"Quinn, I'm never listening to you ever again!"

"God! Stop screaming, Rachel! I know, I'm never listening me either." she cringed as she tried to get up from the couch where they had both passed out after a night of too much drinking at that end of term party Quinn had dragged them to.

"How did we even got home?" whispered as she slowly massaged her temples to try appeasing the terrible headache she was feeling. "The last thing I remember, I was dancing with that girl and -"

"More like she was giving you a lapdance." Quinn cut her

"It was completely innocent, It's not my fault things got a little wild, you know I can't handle too much alcohol."

"Good luck telling that to Lily.."

"Oh gosh Lily!" she gasped. " I was supposed to call her last night." she quickly searched for her phone that had slipped under the coffee table.

"Shit!" she cursed after checking the screen."Seven missed calls, she's going to be so mad at me." Rachel sat back next to the tall blonde and closed her eyes. Along with the missed calls were about ten text messages from her girlfriend, each one getting more unpleasant as the hours had passed.

"Quinnie, can you get me an aspirin please?" she whined, lying back on the couch and putting a cushion on her face.

"I'm not your servant, go get it yourself and bring me one too, I'm dying over here!"

"Pleaaaaaase, pretty please Quinnie-boo."

"Fine, fine, just stop talking." she replied before painfully getting up to go get the aspirin from the medicine cabinet.

Rachel smirked, amused that begging and pet names always worked on Quinn and she always got anything she wanted from her roommate and had met here in New York, almost two years ago, introduced by mutual friends and immediately appreciated each other and became inseparable from day one. Rachel was at NYADA, whereas Quinn was at Juilliard, graduating in Writing and Communication. After about three months, they just ditched their respective campus arrangements and decided to rent that small but nice apartment together. Everything had been perfect since then, well until Rachel started a relationship with Lily, at least that's what Quinn thought.

Quinn came back with two little tablets and a bottle of water and handed them to her.

"I'm gonna take a shower, you better call the She-Hulk."

"Stop calling her that, she's not always angry!"

"She is and you know it but whatever" she retorted heading once again towards the bathroom. Rachel quickly swallowed the pills and picked up her phone again, deciding it would be probably better to go with a text message first. .

**_Hey sweetheart, I'm really sorry about last night, I'll make it up to you, promise!_**

**_Call me on your break? xox_**

After a minute she heard a buzz signaling her of the reply.

**_I'm busy, call me tonight. If you remember!_**

She sighed and got up, deciding they could use a little breakfast even though it was almost one in the afternoon. Searching through the pantry for ingredients to make pancakes, blueberries one as Quinn loved, the thought back to the conversation she had had a few days back with her beautiful girlfriend. She was trying to think of ways she could bring the topic to Quinn without her getting upset.

Everything was almost ready when Quinn appeared looking gorgeous and fresh, wearing a short short showing off her amazing legs and a small tank top that fitted perfectly. She squealed seeing pancakes and everything else Rachel had prepared.

"I seriously love you right now Rae, you know that." she said immediately stuffing a large piece of pancakes in her mouth, not even bothering sitting own first. Rachel just smiled and serve her a big mug of freshly made coffee.

So how's She-Hulk?

Rachel cringed but didn't correct her. "She's mad." she simply answered.

"Well duh." smirked the blonde.

"That's not funny!"

"Sorry Rae, she'll get over it, where is she again?"

"Out of town for business, meeting some people who want to invest in her dad's company or something like that, I don't really know."

Quinn simply nodded and continued eating the delicious pancakes.

"What about you? Are you seeing Noah today?" asked the tiny brunette

"Nah, I don't plan on leaving the apartment today and I'm sure he's busy with football practice or something."

"You guys are so weird, you've been together for like what, 4 months now and you barely see each other, doesn't it bother you?"

"Not at all, we're just cool about it, no pressure."

" Sometimes I wish Lil would be more like you"

Quinn stopped her fork mid-air, looking confused. "What- what do you mean?"

Not noticing the change in her friend expression, Rachel turned around to the counter to get some more coffee.

"You know, you're a free spirit, I just want a non-complicated, drama free relationship, it's like everything I do is never enough for her."

"Oh right." Quinn murmured, feeling a little disappointed by the answer she was given.

"Anyway, I don't feel like going anywhere else either, so what shall we do? Rachel finished her fruit salad and put her plate in the sink.

Quinn did the same with her plate and mug and started cleaning up the table.

"Well there's a Stephen King's movies marathon, I was planning on watching that all day, join me?" she offered.

"Uh, I don't know, some of his movies are really creepy, specially the clown one." the smaller girl shivered, never been a big fan of this genre.

"Oh come on Rae, it'll be fun and I'll protect from the big bad clown and the even from the psycho dog. A lazy day, just you and me what do you say?" Quinn looked so excited that she couldn't bring herself to refuse.

"Alright fine, just you and me." she smiled.

So all afternoon and evening was spent with the snuggled together in front on the television, with Rachel hiding her face into Quinn's neck every time she got scared about something on the screen. The blonde couldn't be any happier, she loved those special alone time with Rachel, even more now that their bodies were pressed together and she could smell the sweet perfume of her skin, she smelled like raspberries. She wouldn't dream of being somewhere else.

The girls later had a light dinner and it was then soon bedtime. True to her word Quinn even checked all the rooms of the apartment after to make sure there was no crazy clown as Rachel got a little paranoid.

"You were right Quinnie, it was kind of fun, thank you for protecting me of these evil creatures." she joked and leaned forward to kiss her lightly on the cheek.

" It was a pleasure, Ma lady!" she smiled, feeling a little flushed. "Goodnight Rae."

"Night, sweet dreams." she replied going to her bedroom.

Finally comfortably installed in her bed, Rachel dialled the number she now knew by heart, preparing herself for what she believed wouldn't be a very enjoyable conversation.

After a few seconds, a lovely but rather cold voice welcomed her.

"Hey baby, how are you? I miss you"

_"Seems you weren't missing me all that much last night!"_

"Please Lil, don't be angry, I had forgotten my phone at home. I'm sorry!"

_"I spent half the night waiting for you Rach, not a call or even a text. I hope you had fun at least!"_

"It was fine, please can we not fight, I'm really sorry, it won't happen again. I promise."

She heard a loud sigh but then the voice on the other end of the line became much softer.

_"So how much do you miss me."_

Rachel smiled and relaxed

"I miss you so much darling, I can't wait for you to come back."

_"And did you think about what we talked the other day?"_

The dark-haired girl immediately tensed up once again.

"I'm thinking about it but I need to discuss it with Quinn first, you know"

_"No I don't know, why do you have to discuss it with her?"_

Lily was starting to raise her voice and Rachel could feel that this would turn into an argument once more.

_"I don't understand why you always need her approbation, she's not your mother, she"s not your girlfriend. It's like she's more important than me! Every time it's Quinn this, Quinn that, I'm getting tired of that."_

"Don't start with that again please, you are my girlfriend, there is absolutely no reason for you to be jealous of Quinn. I just need to discuss that with her, she's my best friend and we've lived together since I moved here, doesn't that count for something?"

There was a huffed, followed by a small _"Fine."_

"What time are you getting here, do you want me to come pick you? Rachel asked to change the subject.

_" I land around 11:30, I'll come around directly from the airport, is that okay?"_

"Of course baby, I'll make you lunch and we can catch up a little. I can't wait to see your sexy little ass" she smirked.

In the other room, Quinn was scribbling down in her journal, she had started it at first to have some kind of practice for class but then it became a habit where she would write about everything and anything but mostly about her roommate.

_...her laugh just fill the place, I don't understand how she does that to me...when I let myself dream...maybe in another world...she could be mine..._

She quickly finished and put the diary in her side drawer and sighed contentedly. Sure, she doubted nothing would ever be possible between them but as long as she had the girl next to her, literally just a few feet away from her, she would be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Rachel was up early to clean up a bit and went for a run, she had to get rid of all the alcohol in her system. When she got home, Quinn had just woken up but still half asleep in front of her mug.

"Hey love, slept well?" she asked, a little out of breath.

"Hmm hmm" was the only reply she got but the blonde handed her a mug of steaming hot coffee.

"Awh Quinn, you know me so well" she smiled, gratefully accepting her favorite drink as she sat next to her at their kitchen table. It was their little routine, Quinn would always make her coffee in the morning and she would cook for them. The taller girl couldn't even make toasts without burning everything and half killing them with all the smoke but it didn't bother Rachel, she liked cooking and seeing Quinn smiling and enjoying her food was just a bonus.

"Alright, I'm gonna hop in the shower now, Lily will be here soon, I'd rather not stink." Rachel laughed, putting her mug in the sink and going to the bathroom. She stopped midway and turned back.

"Oh, how about we go have brunch at Mimi's after, we haven't hung out, all three of us in a long time, so get moving Q, it'll be fun." she half shouted and entered the bathroom without waiting for the answer.

Quinn sighed remembering that she wouldn't get Rachel all to herself now that _she's_ coming back.

"Yeah, real fun, I can't wait." she muttered leaning and slowly banging her head on the table.

Rachel was at the door as soon as she heard the loud knock, flinging the door open and jumping into her girlfriend's arms.

"Hi,baby. I missed you so much." A tall and athletic girl said. She had short blond hair and big grey eyes. She hugged Rachel hard before planting a kiss on her lips.

"You look very nice Rach." she commented after a quick look at the tiny singer.

Rachel couldn't help but smile. She held the girl close, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissed her again before taking her duffel bag and dragging her in.

Quinn who was still in the kitchen couldn't help but snicker at Lily's choice of words to compliment her girlfriend. Rachel didn't look nice, she was absolutely gorgeous in a little blue summer dress, some light make-up and her natural glow. _Nice_, what a joke she thought.

"I've missed you too, it felt like you were gone for months." the tiny brunette said putting the bag in a corner .

" I didn't make lunch, I thought we could eat out."

Lily closed the gap between them and leaped her up in her arms, making the smaller girl giggle.

" I don't mind eating, I'm kind of hungry actually." she smirked while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Rachel laughed and gave her a little peck.

"Well I already told Quinn to get dressed so I was more thinking about going out to Mimi's, what do you say?"

It's the time Quinn chose to enter the room and seeing the girls all over each other sent a little twinge to her heart. They did look good together and Rachel was smiling, she looked happy.

"Hey Evans!" she greeted.

Lily's furrowed her eyebrows and put Rachel back down. She was hoping to have some alone time with her girlfriend which she had'nt seen for a little while but apparently it wasn't the plan.

"Fabray!" she replied with a little nod and turned her attention back to Rachel.

The brunette slapped her arms and glared at both girls.

"Will you two stop with that attitude, it's getting ridiculous. That's why we're all going to lunch together and I don't want to hear any whining."

"Of course, anything you want babe, we'll do whatever you want, isn't that right _Quinn_?" she looked right at the other blonde with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Sure and no whining either." Quinn said using her best fake smile too.

Half an hour later, the three girls were installed in a booth, in a corner of the diner, making small talk and enjoying their food. Well Rachel and Lily were not really eating, too busy being all over each other like teenage girls and Quinn was not really that hungry as she was trying hard not to gag at the image.

"Okay I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." she muttered and made her way to the back of the diner.

Inside the bathroom, Quinn took a few deep breathes, not knowing how long she could stand being next to the couple. Watching her reflection in the mirror she thought how come she got stuck in such a situation. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted though when she heard the door opening and and saw her direct rival come in.

"Hey!" Quinn muttered, acknowledging her.

"So, are you excited about getting more place for yourself? I would be!" Lily smiled charmingly while watching the other blonde directly.

"Um, what?" asked Quinn, having no idea what she was talking about.

"You know when Rach moves out soon, you'll have all of the apartment to yourself, great right!" she smirked.

"Oh-" was the only thing Quinn could reply as she felt a lump constricting her throat and feeling as if she was about to faint.

"I didn't- I, Rae didn't say anything-"

"Oh you know her, she always forgets things, it must have skipped her mind."

"Right.. um well good for you- I, I just remembered I have to go see someone today, can you let Rachel know I had to go?"

"Sure, I'll tell her, see you around Fabray." she winked before getting in one of the stalls.

Quinn's stomach was churning and she had to get out of there and have some fresh air. How could Rachel just forget to tell something so important, that she was leaving..leaving her behind, did she mean that little to her. Her head still spinning, she rushed towards the door while still making sure Rachel couldn't see her leave.

Back from the bathroom Lily got back to their booth with a large smile,

"Ready to go Rach? I remember you making a promise about making it up to me, I think it's payback time." she said cheekily, taking some money out if her wallet for the bill.

"Oh and Quinn had to go, she said something about needing to meet someone." she mentioned

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Really? Who?"

"I don't know Rach" she responded a little annoyed, " I didn't ask her! Maybe her boyfriend or something. So can we go now?"

"Yeah, sorry, sure, let's go." The brunette got out of her seat, smiling sheepishly, " I do remember promising you something like that." she said, taking her girlfriend's hand and leading her toward the exit.

While Rachel and Lily were making up for lost time at the apartment, Quinn had wandered aimlessly for some time and ended up in front of Noah's door without even realising.

"Oh hi love! If it isn't my dear girlfriend paying me a little visit!" he laughed, surprised to find her at his door.

"Such a pleasure to have you here, want a drink? beer? " he asked while letting her in.

"First off, l I already told you to stop calling me that and yes but preferably something strong!"

"Uh huh, okay go on and sit down." He went over to the cabinet to grab a bottle of scotch and two glasses.

Quinn got comfortable on the couch and closed her eyes for a minute, waiting for him to joined her with the drinks.

He handed her a glass and sat next to her, " So tell old Puckerman what's wrong."

"Godzilla is back.." she sighed and downed her whole glass and reached over to grab the bottle.

"Whoa slow down okay. I'm assuming you're referring to Lily" he took the bottle out of her hands but poured some more of the honeyed colored liquid in her glass.

"I know you can't stand her but why are you so down that she's back?" he questioned

"Because she is back and now they are going to find a perfect little house, probably in upper east side of Manhattan and live happily ever after while I'm left back here, alone with my sad little life like a loser!" she sputtered in disgust.

"What are you even talking about! You're anything but a loser, I'm not quite following, are they like moving together or something?"

"Apparently..and she didn't even take the time to tell me, I had to learn it from her stupid bitch of a girlfriend." she sighed. "This can't be happening!"

"Oh Q, you can't keep doing that to yourself, how long has this been going on with Rachel now? like a year and a half?"

"A year and 9 months to be exact, I don't know what to do!"

"Why don't you start by telling her you're gay? at least she could see that there's a possibility."

"I don't know, it's much more complicated than that, I'm still not sure what I identify as. Sure I think girls are pretty but this thing I feel, it has only been for Rachel, she messed me up, I can't think anything else or anyone else."

"Oh believe me I know, if you're refusing all of this, she's got you on a hook." he laughed showing off his guns but immediately stopped when he saw that his joke wasn't helping and how defeated Quinn looked.

"Look you're not even sure she's leaving, I know she loves you, maybe not the way you want her to but she really cares about you, she'll never just forget you. Just talk to her and please you have to stop with that story that we're dating, it's not even credible for one second."

"I know, I already told you I'm sorry, she just kind of assumed when we started hanging out and couldn't stop saying how great we looked together and how it's great that I finally have a boyfriend, I didn't know what to do so I just went with it..sorry." she murmured, taking back the bottle that was on the coffee table and took a long swig.

The young man sighed and took a sip from his glass too.

"Well, if you don't want to come out yet, I think you should at least tell her we're not a thing, what if she sees me with someone else? I don't wan't her to think I'm a cheater Q!"

"Yeah, you're right I guess, not that it matter now anyway...can I stay here for a while? I bet that skank will still be there and I can't handle seeing or hearing her." she gulped

"Of course, you know you can, plus you're drunk, you better sleep it off, I'll wake you up in a few hours."

He got up from the couch and let Quinn lie down, it was true she was kind of drunk now, but it felt good, her brain was too foggy to focus on thinking about the problems she was facing.

"Don't you think it's weird Q just left like that? Maybe I should check on her." Rachel was tracing patterns lazily on Lily's stomach while they were wrapped around each other in her bed later that evening.

"Are you kidding me right now Rach?" the muscular blonde asked, her whole body tensing up

"What? I'm just worried, she always tells me when she goes out, did she say anything before she head out?"

"For fuck's sake, what the hell is wrong with you? We haven't seen each other in days, I came straight from the airport to be with you, I thought you missed me, I sit through a whole fucking lunch with her and finally when we have some time to ourselves, all you can think about is fucking Quinn!" she flung the blanket aside, got out of bed and started looking for her clothes.

"Thank goodness that whole roommate nonsense will be over soon, then maybe I'll be a little more important in your life." she yelled out putting her jeans on.

"Come on babe, of course you're important in my life, I didn't meant for you to get mad, I'm sorry. Please come back to bed, I've truly missed you." Rachel pouted and reached out a hand to the girl.

Lily stopped in her track and huffed, " Are we gonna live together or what? I already told Quinn you'll be moving out soon so you might as well say yes you know"

Rachel eyes widened upon hearing that, "You did what?" she shot out of bed too, wrapped in the covers.

"No wonder she disappeared! Shit! I told you I'd talk to her myself, you had no right to talk to her about that."

"I gave you plenty time, but you're always changing the subject when I ask you about it. So is that a no then? Just say it if you don't want to be with me. Fuck! I should have known that? Maybe you would rather bang her too? Is that it?

"Oh please, will you stop being so paranoid, this has nothing to do with it." Rachel screamed back at her.

"You know what, I'm just gonna go now, just let me know when figure out what it is that you want Rachel, or don't I guess, it's not like you care anyway!" Lily snapped before fuming out and slamming the front door on her way out.

By the time Rachel finally realized what had happened to move to get dressed and run after her girlfriend, she was long gone. She slowly entered back the apartment and slumped to the floor as she felt water fill up her brown eyes.

**A/N : **Hey guys, I'm really sorry for disappearing for so long but life got in the way. I still want to carry that story as far as possible. Thanks for the alerts and please if you can take a second to review, just so I know if it's a story you are interested in having more. If you have any comments, feel free to leave me a PM or drop by tumblr if you prefer, **fabulousfrootloop**. Anyway, thanks for reading.


End file.
